


Dark

by romanticalgirl



Category: British Actor RPF, Hornblower RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 5-15-06</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 5-15-06

The room is dark and small, little more than a closet as Sam backs Ioan into it, hands at his hips and tongue buried in Ioan’s mouth. The heavy weight of his cock is pressed against Ioan’s as hands fumble against cloth, buttons and zippers catching and sliding until it’s flesh on flesh and skin on skin, and Ioan’s sighing hotly into his mouth.

Sam groans as Ioan breaks the kiss to taste the skin of Sam’s neck as Sam reaches between them, wrapping his hand around Ioan’s cock and stroking the hard length of it, his own breath warm against Ioan’s skin, the thick taste of the salt of the sea and of perspiration against his tongue.

“Fuck,” Ioan hisses, his head falling back hard against the wall as Sam’s hand closes around the tip, moving fast and hot over the sensitive head. His fingers brush his own cock and he bites back a whimper at the teasing, huffing a satisfied breath against Ioan’s neck as Ioan’s hand closes around him, both of them jerking hard and fast in unison in the damp darkness of the room.

Color explodes behind Sam’s eyes at roughly the moment Ioan’s mouth claims is again, both of them begging for more under their breath until heat surges through them, shattering them both in succession. Sam slumps against Ioan and sighs, staring at nothing, tracing the darker patterns of Ioan’s hair against the grey nothingness of the room.


End file.
